My Brother's Keeper
by penjae
Summary: Tujuan Cho Sehun dilahirkan jelas berbeda dengan kebanyakan bayi lainnya. Tujuan Sehun di dunia ini adalah... Untuk menjadi pendonor untuk sang kakak. Cho Luhan. [EXO HunHan Suju SM Kpop]


**My Brother's Keeper**

**A fanfiction by Penjae.**

* * *

Priit. Peluit berbunyi. "Istirahat 5 menit. Cho Sehun, keruanganku. Sekarang." Terdengar suara lantang Ok Taecyeon, pelatih basket sekolah menengah atas Jeong-Gu.

Cho Sehun, lelaki tampan berumur 16 tahun itu menggerutu pelan. Ia mengacak rambut coklatnya seraya berlari kecil mengikuti sang pelatih.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk fokus?" Sang pelatih menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi. "Ada apa, Mr. Cho? Kau ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Taecyeon mendengus. "Tidak ada masalah katamu, hah? Lalu pikiranmu kemana saat Myungsoo memberi bola padamu?"

Sehun terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini memang pikiran Sehun selalu berkelana kemana-mana. Semua ini karena Cho Luhan. Oh persetan dengan kakaknya itu.

"Dengar, Cho Sehun," ucap Taecyeon, ekspresinya melembut. "Aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa, tetapi kau ingat kan sebentar lagi pertandingan akhir tahun antar sekolah? Kau pemain terbaik kami. Tim mengandalkanmu. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi jika menangkap passing-an bola saja kau tidak bisa?"

"Maaf, Coach..."

"Sudahlah. Kau lebih baik pulang saja. Istirahat. Kuharap kejadian seperti tadi tidak terjadi di latihan selanjutnya."

Sehun mengangguk, berbalik, dan pergi.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Cho, Sehun disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat mengganggu baginya.

Mrs. Cho—Cho Yoona, 42 tahun—sedang berpelukan dengan mimpi terburuk Sehun. Saudara yang umurnya terpaut 4 tahun darinya. Cho Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari kedatangan dongsaeng-nya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke Sehun, ia tersenyum kecil. "Sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar, berharap dalam hati Yoona membuka mulut dan ikut menyapanya. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi. Dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sehun memasuki kamarnya lalu membanting pintu tertutup. Sial. Sampai kapan ia akan diabaikan seperti ini? Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Sehun menghempaskan badannya di ranjang. Merutuki nasib sialnya yang ia bawa dari lahir.

"Sehun-ah?" Terdengar suara lembut sang kakak diiringi decitan pintu yang terbuka. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Sehun mengangguk. Lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya karena ia tidak bisa menolak pesona hyungnya.

Luhan dengan tubuh mungil dan rapuhnya yang dilapisi selimut itu perlahan memasuki kamar Sehun, menutup pintu lalu duduk di kasur Sehun.

"Bagaimana latihanmu tadi?" Tanya Luhan, mengelus rambut Sehun.

Refleks Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Luhan. _Bau obat,_ pikir Sehun.

Hubungan kedua kakak-beradik ini memang rumit. Sehun membenci Luhan. Tetapi hanya Luhan yang bisa memberinya kehangatan.

Lagipula, tanpa adanya Cho Luhan di dunia ini berarti juga tidak ada Cho Sehun.

Mengapa begitu?

Karena Sehun adalah anak yang sengaja dibuat dengan _in vitro fertilization_ agar adanya kecocokan genetik dengan Luhan. Karena Sehun tidak pernah diharapkan kehadirannya dikeluarga Cho. Karena Sehun... Hanyalah seseorang yang menyediakan kebutuhan darah, bahkan organ, untuk sang kakak.

4 tahun sebelum kelahiran Sehun, tepatnya saat Luhan berumur 3 tahun, Luhan didiagnosis mengidap _acute promyelocytic leukemia_. penyakit kanker darah yang sangat langka terjadi. Penyakit ganas itu ada didalam tubuh Luhan dan tidak tentu kapan menyerangnya. Atau kapan Luhan membutuhkan donor.

Berita ini cukup mengguncangkan Mr. dan Mrs. Cho. Dokter menyarankan ide gila tentang asal mula kehadiran Sehun, yang langsung disetujui oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Cho.

Proses langsung dilaksanakan. Sampai sekarang, hasil dari ide gila itu bisa dibilang cukup sukses.

Sehun masih ingat jelas saat ia pertama kali mendonorkan sumsum tulang untuk kakaknya.

_"Sehunnie~ lihat apa yang Appa bawakan untukmu." Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada anak keduanya, ia memberikan sebuah bola berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan garis-garis berwarna hitam pada Sehun._

_Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu menatap sang Appa dengan tidak percaya. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan hadiah dari orang tuanya. Biasanya mereka hanya mementingkan Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan._

_"Appa memberikan... Hadiah? Untukku?" Tanya Sehun. "Dan bukan Luhan?"_

_"Hunnie, mendonorkan sumsum tulang kepada hyungmu adalah hal yang berani dan heroik! Kau pantas dapat hadiah." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut coklat milik Sehun._

_Terharu akan perkataan Appa-nya, Sehun langsung memeluk kaki sang Appa. "Waa! Appa!" Ia menerima bola itu, lalu mendongak untuk menatap langsung ke paras tampan Kyuhyun. "Tapi.. Ini apa? Apa ini mainan? Bagaimana cara memainkannya?"_

_Sehun memang agak terisolasi dari dunia luar sehingga ia bahkan tidak mengenal bola basket. Itu semua karena ia dan Luhan homeschooling. Walaupun Sehun selalu lebih unggul dari Luhan dalam hal pelajaran, tetapi tetap saja yang dipuji itu Luhan. Bukan Sehun._

_"Ini namanya bola basket," kata Kyuhyun seraya mengambil bola itu dari tangan kecil Sehun, lalu mulai memantul-mantulkan bolanya ke lantai._

_"Waah! Kereen!" Seru Sehun seraya bertepuk tangan, ia memeluk kaki Kyuhyun lagi. "Gomawo, Appa. Sehun sayang Appa!"_

_Dan pernyataan dari bocah polos itu hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis oleh Kyuhyun_.

* * *

**TBC.**

**acak-acakan? berantakan? maafkan fic pertama jae, readers tercinta. jangan lupa tinggalkan review setelah membaca:3**

**All thanks to Jodi Picoult for giving me the inspiration to write this fic.**


End file.
